deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Global Politics Review (2029 Edition)
Global Politics Review (2029 Edition) is a multi-part eBook in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is a follow-up of a similar political review published in , Global Politics Review (2026 Edition). Parts of this book can be found in various places in Prague and the Golem City: * Chapter 1 - in the Golem City's market area, on a bed in a small dormitory on level 5. * Chapter 4 - on a table in an apartment above the Recharge Coffee Shop by the Palisade station. * Chapter 5 - in Felice Ullmann's apartment (facing the plaza and the fountain). * Chapter 6 - on the dining table in apartment 91 of the Church of the Machine God. * Chapter 7 - in Václav Koller's office upstairs in The Time Machine. * Chapter 8 - on a counter inside the Praha Minimarket. Chapter 1: Overview The shockwaves caused by the tragedy of the Aug Incident continue to resonate around the world. Major economies crumbled in the wake of the event, and are still struggling to find purchase even two years later. The countries struck hardest follow the demographic spread of augmented peoples worldwide. As expected, First World nations were greatly impacted, mostly where the technological fields are concerned. Developing countries with burgeoning economies were also hit hard as infrastructure and construction were brought to a standstill. The gap, some pundits contend, may be filled by resource-rich third world nations that were left relatively untouched by the Incident. Politically speaking, many are as volatile as ever. However, many large multinationals are willing to take the risk, and have even taken to establishing joint politico-corporate governments in some smaller nations. Chapter 4: The Australian Conflict Following the Aug Incident, the opposing factions in the Australian Civil War–the northern Free States of Australia (FSA) and the ruling South Australia Federation (SAF)–were effectively forced into a ceasefire. Since there has still been the occasional border skirmish, but for the most part the violence has been held at bay, at least in the populated cities along the coastline. The interior is a different matter. The outback is still disputed. At best, it is a desolate wasteland, at worst, a lawless expanse slowly killing off augmented soldiers who fled there to die rather than confront the after-effects of horrifying, psychotic delusions. The two interim governments have formed a joint Police Force to patrol the interior, but by all accounts their impact has been negligible. Chapter 5: The Fall of the American Empire? The Aug Incident has served to further widen existing failures in the American union. Increasingly draconian measures enacted by the government to establish order have done little but smoke the fires of extremism and goad the indolent disconnected into action. The gulf between the haves and have-nots continues to widen. Radical constitutionalist groups have taken to militant action, and intimations of secession have been heard from various quarters of the continental US, particularly in the Northwest states and Texas. There is little to suggest that the United States will be able to claw its way out of this chasm in the near future. Chapter 6: South America's Rise to Power? The riots stemming from the Aug Incident struck many of the South American nations without warning, with similar effects to those seen in the rest of the world. However, the chaos was confined to the major cities and the less urbanized areas of the continent remained relatively untouched by the events. A disproportionately strong response from paramilitary and police forces crushed most of the rampaging augs within a very short period of time; this, coupled with a far lower percentage of human augmentations present in the South American region, has allowed countries such as Colombia, Brazil, and Argentina to regain order much more quickly than other, more "developed" nations. In the aftermath, the governments of these countries are now seeking to make the most of the economic slump being experienced by First World nations, expanding to fill the gap in the world's marketplace before their larger rivals can recover. Chapter 7: Crouching Dragon As the single largest nation state on Earth with the biggest population of augmented humans, the mayhem wrought by the Aug Incident had the potential to virtually cripple the People's Republic overnight, but more than any other nation in the world, China was ready for an event on the scale of the aug rampage and it moved swiftly to contain and eradicate the rioters with lethal intent. While there was substantial loss of life and damage to infrastructure, the PRC have been quick to rebuild and regain the momentum they lost. Civilian unrest and demands for explanations have been silenced, and state-controlled media ensures that the blame for the events of 2027 remain firmly on the shoulders of the West. Chapter 8: Africa The Aug Incident left Africa largely untouched, thanks to the limited number of augmented humans across the continent; and like several of the nations in South America, many of the African nation-states saw an opportunity to step up and fill the economic gap left by struggling First World nations. However, the presence of many Chinese interests on the continent has so far held this in check. Perhaps the most direct effect of what happened with the Augs has been the migration of augmented refugees from the European Union and Eastern European states; Africa's comparatively lax regulations on HET (human enhancement technology) has seen a strong influx of augs, fleeing the prohibitive new laws coming into effect elsewhere. How this shift in population balance will play out is yet to be determined. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided books, magazines and newspapers